


2. familiar (techno/wilbur) INCOMPLETE

by snowstormofthecentury



Series: minecraft youtuber fics [3]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:22:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29469411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowstormofthecentury/pseuds/snowstormofthecentury
Summary: Technoblade visits a friend, Philza. What he doesn't realize is that he's not alone, and stumbles across a familiar face.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot/Technoblade
Series: minecraft youtuber fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2158341
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	2. familiar (techno/wilbur) INCOMPLETE

**Author's Note:**

> Technoblade/Wilbur Soot
> 
> Romantic
> 
> Fluff

Technoblade set his axe on the furnace. The house was dimly lit, and it smelled like soothing fire. The flames crackled quietly in the other room. The pink haired hybrid stayed put by the front door, his long locks of hair draping down the sides of his face. He assumed Phil wasn't home just yet, maybe something had come up. Despite his friend not being yet home, Techno let himself in (of course Phil is aware that Technoblade let's himself into his house, he gave him permission after all) due to the heavy amounts of cold outside. 

The moon had already set and it started snowing, again. The pair didn't live too far apart, but far enough to where traveling took hours.

The former emperor leaned against the doorway of the small house. Luckily for him, Phil had recently extended the ceiling so that Techno didn't hit his head on things that hung from it. Suddenly, he heard the sound of hooves thrashing the snow around, and the jingle of bags rustling. 

No-- there was definitely another horse.  
Grabbing his axe, Technoblade looked out the front window, pushing the curtains aside. He didn't see anyone, but he assumed Phil was coming through the back door.  
Well he question and thoughts were quickly answered when he heard a gust of wind blow the door open. Peeking through the bookshelves that stood in the way, Techno saw the familiar green and white hat push the door open and walk inside.

"Hey, Phil!" The pinkette yelled to his friend, cautiously walking throughout the cabin. The blond looked up, "Oh, hey Techno! Sorry I'm late, I brought someone."

Ah, so that's what that sounded like.

"Oh-- that's okay," Technoblade's gleaming green eyes were focused on the door as it shut behind Philza, waiting for someone else to walk in.  
"He'll be in soon, he's putting his horse in the stable. So, anyways, what's up?" Boots stammered against the wood as the pair walked to another room. As Techno followed Phil, he stared at the black and white wings that were folded inwards absentmindedly, admiring how they slightly dragged across the ground.

"So, what'd you bring?" Phil glanced over his shoulder as the pair descended into the basement of the cabin. Techno paused before reaching the steps, remembering that he had the bag outside. "I-- uh, I think I left it outside," the pinkette began before walking backwards, "I'll be back soon." The retired emperor turned on his heels and walked throughout the house.  
The only place Techno can fit would be the basement, technically. It was hard for him to navigate around the cabin, especially when he tried being careful as ever. 

Stumbling out the back door, a gust of Arctic wind almost blew Technoblade away. Slamming the door shut, he trudged through the thick fluffy snow to make his way over to his horse. The frost nipped at his cheeks, causing him to huddle and brace the cold air. His long pink locks had been untucked from his large coat, flowing in the aggressive Arctic air. Reaching his horse, Techno quickly unclipped a small bag as the wind calmed down, due to the fact he was now under a small hut on the side of Phil's cabin.  
Grabbing the small leather bag, his gloved hand traced over the horse and immediately darted out back towards the furious wind. 

His boots kicked the deep snow and he pushed through it. Following his footsteps, he hopped back onto the concrete steps and pressed his hand on the doorknob.  
Pushing the door, Techno fell inside the house and slammed the door shut. Snow was stuck to his coat and boots, forcing Techno to lightly shake them off. 

Placing his axe back on the furnace, the male walked back towards the basement door, staring at the glowing orange-yellow light coming from it.

Walking downstairs, his boots crackled against the hollow wooden steps, "Hey Phil, I got--"

Technoblade halt in his tracks.  
There was a curly haired brunette standing at the base of the steps, staring up at him.

"Te-Techno?" The brunette's deep, smooth, silky accent rang in the room as fire crackled in the background.  
Phil wandered over to the base of the steps, smiling brightly as Technoblade made his way down the steps.  
The taller brit moved out of the way, his eyes still hopelessly locked on the pinkette.

The pair discussed things inside the bag, removing items and food as the other watched. 

Philza took the bag, nodding to Techno before disappearing down the large basement storage rooms.

It was silent as the brunette and pinkette stood across the table from each other.  
The taller sighed, walking around the table and glancing at the emerald eyes before him before clutching the retired emperor in a hug. Immediately, Techno wrapped his arms around the other.

The two barely rocked back in forth, occasionally almost falling foward to embrace the touch of the other.

The taller pressed his face into the fluff of the coat, muttering, "it's been so long, Techno.."  
"Way too long, Wilbur," the pinkette trailed off, rubbing his back lightly with his gloved hand.  
It took a while, but eventually they pulled apart from each other.  
"I'm just so glad you're safe, Tech. I haven't seen you since..." Wilbur's voice grew quiet as he shoved his hands into his thick black jacket.  
The other chuckled, murmuring an agreement quietly. 

Wilbur sighed, opening his mouth to say something, but was quickly cut off as Phil's boots snapped against the ground. Wil snapped his mouth shut, glancing over to the older blond. Philza walked over to Technoblade with a bag as well, "Well, this should be it. Wilbur, did you wanna stay the night?" "Ah-- I think I'll be fine. I just needed a place to stop by for a little bit, but thank you, Phil." The brunette smiled before glancing to Techno. The three walked back upstairs as Philza waved a farewell to the two others, his wings slightly twitching to wrap around himself. Wilbur followed Technoblade out the back, exchanging small talk before the pinkette hopped onto his horse. [ incomplete ] hii um i don't usually like posting incomplete things D: but i wanted to show you guys what the story would've looked like. the problem was that the draft got deleted a few times and my motivation just shattered when it did. if i ever complete it, be sure to check if it does get completed!!


End file.
